


Caught in the Midst

by b_ookwormalon_e



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, F/M, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ookwormalon_e/pseuds/b_ookwormalon_e
Summary: Teddy and Victoire are sure they have time before her parents get home. Nothing ever goes wrong with that mindset. Right?
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 10





	Caught in the Midst

**Author's Note:**

> I am not JKR.  
> My first fic, hope you like :)

“Teddy!!!” Victoire squealed as her boyfriend came tumbling out of the fireplace. “Maman and Papa won’t be home for hours!!!” She said excitedly.  
“You sure?” Vic nodded, taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom.

She closed the door behind, and straddled Teddy. “I love you Teddy.” She whispered into his ear, placing kisses from his ear all the way down the side of his face and to his neck. Her lips reached his.

Teddy’s hands traveled into Victoire’s silky blonde hair. They slowly made her way down her body and up her tshirt. “Not yet Teddy.” She said, kissing him again. 

Victoire’s hands snaked up Teddy’s T-shirt. “I changed my mind”. She pulled Teddy’s T-shirt off. She kissed his chest. He carefully took her shirt off, his hands reaching for her bra clasp. Victoire nodded into his lips as her bra fell onto the bed. Victoire wanted more.

She unzipped Teddy’s pants and pulled them off. His trousers had little wolves on them. “Cute Teddy.” She giggled. Teddy’s hair turned pink. Teddy’s hands slipped into the back of her pants, and they fell off. Teddy layed down with Victoire on top of him. They layed there, kissing. The bulge in Teddy’s trousers was begging to be let out.

Victoire reached for his trousers, when the door opened. “We’re home Vic-“ Bill began, cut off by Victoire’s screams. “Get out Papa!” She yelled, quickly covering her chest. “Get dressed now. Living room in 3.” He snapped.

Victoire looked at her feet. “I’m sorry Teddy. They said they’d be back at 11.” “It’s fine.” Teddy sighed. Victoire pulled her pants on, followed by her bra and T-shirt. “I’m really sorry Teddy.” She apologized.

Victoire and Teddy walked into the living room. “Your maman was feeling a bit under the weather, so we came home early.” Bill said. “Do you care to explain what was going on in there?” “I invited Teddy over?” Victoire provided. “Victoire I’m not going to go easy on you. I know EXACTLY what you were doing and you better expect punishment.” Bill snapped. “Teddy, go home. You’ll expect a howler later.” Bill told Teddy. Teddy disapperated. “Victoire Apolline Weasley... I cannot express my disappointment right now. But I can tell you that I NEVER want to see that EVER again. 

~FIN~


End file.
